El Mejor San Valentín
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: * *ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN* * Lo que Hermione nunca creyó que se le haría realidad. Restricted. **¡!REVIEWS!¡**


El Mejor San Valentín

Unos pasos se oyeron a lo lejos en las frías y húmedas escaleras que dirigían a las mazmorras. Parecían atorados, exaltados, y algo temerosos. Se podía oír gracias a ellos el ruido de agua salpicada, y se podía sentir también la emoción que los dueños llevaban consigo, aquella mágica noche de Febrero. 

Bajaron varias escaleras y recorrieron interminables pasillos antes de llegar a su destino. Una de las dos personas guiaba a la otra, que estaba algo confundida; en verdad, no sabía a dónde se dirigían.

- Por aquí – dijo una de las personas.

- ¿Pero a dónde vamos? – preguntó la otra.

- Confía en mí.

Después de llegar al final de aquel pasillo, se encontraron delante de una pared de piedra, como si haber dado todas esas vueltas y caminado por más de media hora hubiese sido inútil, y tuvieran que regresarse. Una de las personas, que obviamente no sabía en donde se encontraban, estaba apunto de protestarle a la otra, mientras que ésta la detuvo, murmurando una palabra que seguramente no tenía significado alguno en el idioma actualmente hablado por ellos. 

- _Serpens du Glacies._

De repente, la pared que no se pensaba pudiese moverse o cambiar su posición, dado a su aspecto robusto y macizo, se movió y abrió un pasaje grande suficientemente para que dos personas pudiesen pasar. 

Hermione quedó atónita ante esta imagen.

- Estás loco – murmuró.

- Sí, y por ti -  dijo Draco, sonriéndole seductoramente a Hermione. 

Dado a las altas horas de la noche en las que se encontraban, la fría y solitaria sala común de Slytherin estaba completamente vacía. Draco estrechó la mano de Hermione fuertemente, mientras atravesaban la abertura y pasaban por alto la sala común. Haciendo el más mínimo ruido, bajaron rápidamente una escalera a caracól, que por lógica dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos. Con cuidado de no resbalarse, Slytherin y Gryffindor llegaron finalmente a un pasillo conteniente varias habitaciones; sin la menor duda de dónde se encontrase la suya, Draco se encaminó hacia ella, aún agarrado de la mano de su novia. Abrió la puerta de su propia habitación muy sigilosamente, dejando impresionada a Hermione, que se imaginaba la habitación diferente de cómo la veía en ese momento.

Tal vez Hermione se había imaginado siempre que los Slytherins compartían habitación con tres personas más, que sus dormitorios eran los más fríos de todo el colegio, y que la iluminación era tétrica y sombría como la mayoría de los alumnos correspondientes a la casa. Pero no: la imagen que ahora se alzaba ante los ojos cafés de Hermione era completamente diferente. 

Había nada más una sola cama casi matrimonial, perteneciente obviamente a Draco, con unas sábanas color verde aguamarina y cortinas color plateado, y con a los costados decenas de velas flotantes. Dos enormes almohadas, hinchadas hasta decir basta, yacían en la cabecera de madera de la cama. La iluminación, en vez de ser verde como era de esperarse, era de un tenue amarillo ocre que se esparcía no sólo por las velas a los extremos de la cama, sino gracias también a las que se encontraban en cada rincón de la habitación. Ésta última, en vez de estar inundada de un clima frío y congelador, contenía un ambiente cálido y placenteramente caluroso, que contrastaba con el frío exterior que se visualizaba por el enorme ventanal. 

Hermione se paseó por la habitación, examinando el enorme armadio de madera que había a unos metros delante de la cama, y tratando de averiguar cuantos años llevaba.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Draco abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura, y besándole dulcemente el cuello.

- Me parece que usted cambió el ambiente de esta habitación justamente para mí, señor Malfoy – murmuró Hermione estrechando las manos de Draco entre las suyas. Draco sonrió.

- Puede que tenga razón, señorita Granger – le susurró al oído – quiero que esta noche de San Valentín sea completamente especial para los dos – Hermione giró un cuarto la cabeza para quedársele viendo a los ojos intensamente. 

- Que así sea – susurró Hermione seductoramente rozándole los labios apenas y dejando a Draco con las ganas de besar, pero haciendo aparecer una sonrisa pícara en aquellos finos labios. 

Hermione se libró de los musculosos brazos de Draco, y se dirigió lentamente hacia un rincón del lugar, para observar atentamente la luz que emanaba la vela. Pudo darse cuenta entonces que la vela no sólo emanaba una luz muy tenue que hacía más romántico el ambiente, sino que expulsaba también un dulce aroma a rosas, aunque algo embriagante. Hermione lo inhaló, le encantaba el aroma que aquellas flores celestiales expulsaban. Se pasó una mano muy lentamente por los labios, para luego bajar hasta donde iniciaba su pecho. Se volvió de repente, y encontró a Draco ya sentado al borde de su propia cama, observándola con una mirada indudablemente pícara y seductora. Hermione se le acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo de frente, se sentó encima de las piernas del chico, y lo tomó por la corbata, para luego acercarle el rostro al suyo, con una expresión totalmente seductora.

- Bésame – susurró. Draco la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola completamente hacia sí. 

- Ya verás – murmuró, besándola con suma pasión.

Hermione aún tenía la corbata de Draco entre sus manos, así que mientras besaba a su amado con una pasión increíble, la desamarraba. Draco a su vez, desataba la túnica negra de la chica, mientras no esperaba para chocar cada vez más y más su lengua con la de su novia. Finalmente logró desabrocharle los botones de la túnica, mientras que Hermione ya había terminado de desamarrar la corbata, y ahora con sus propios brazos se deshacía de la túnica, y la tiraba en algún lugar del piso. Después de ello, empezó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Draco, mientras se excitaba porque Draco exploraba sus senos a la vez que también le desabrochaba la camisa. El beso seguía igual de apasionado, pero cada vez se hacía mucho más fuerte y tal vez brutalmente excitante. No había rincón en sus bocas que sus propias lenguas no hubiesen explorado, y no había sabor que sus lenguas no hubiesen compartido. Simplemente sus bocas ya se conocían completamente, y dentro de unos minutos, darían paso al entero cuerpo.

Varios gemidos eran pronunciados por las cuerdas vocales de Hermione durante el beso, mientras se excitaba más porque había conseguido librar a Draco de su camisa, al igual que este con la suya. La chica, aún sentada encima de él, llevaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y tenía una mano posada en el musculoso pecho del Slytherin, mientras que la otra en su mejilla izquierda, agarrándola con furia. El muchacho acariciaba suavemente los senos de la Gryffindor con una mano, mientras que con la otra desabrochaba finalmente el sostén (o sujetador). Al librarse de este, Draco no esperó para quitárselo completamente, y poder disfrutar de su chica finalmente. Lo único que faltaba para que se encontraran completamente desnudos, era que se quitaran las partes de abajo.

Hermione retiró las piernas de alrededor de la cintura de Draco, y muy, pero muy lentamente y con uno que otro beso fugitivo, se despegó de la boca de Draco, para después abrir los ojos como despertando de un largo sueño. El chico la imitó, y los ojos, al encontrarse finalmente, se _sonrieron_ mutuamente. Hermione estaba algo sonrojada, pero el rostro de Draco aún seguía así de pálido y pícaro.

- Desnúdame, Draco... – susurró Hermione a su oído, sumamente excitada.

- Lo que usted quiera, mi tigresa.

Draco acostó a Hermione completamente en la cama, quedando de ese modo encima de ella. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, al poder contemplar completamente el pecho desnudo de Hermione. La chica lo miró impaciente, estaba excitada, al igual que él. Draco empezó a besarle el cuello, lameándole dulcemente cada centímetro de piel. Hermione cerró los ojos, quería disfrutar de los besos de Draco al máximo. El chico empezó a bajar lentamente sin dejar de lamearla y besarla, hasta llegar a los senos. Éstos no fueron ningún obstáculo para él, es más, al llegar a ese punto su exictación aumentó como era previsto. Rodeó los pezones con su lengua y los chupó en besos, haciendo que se erizaran, y excitaran cada vez más a Hermione, que gemía ligeramente de placer. Después de aquella corta estancia, Draco continuó su recorrido, hasta llegar al abdómen de su novia. Empezó a lamearlo como era de esperarse, y besarlo haciendo varios chupetes. Al final, Draco subió su cabeza y regresó rápidamente a ver la cara de Hermione, que respiraba algo agitada por la excitación. Hermione notó también que Draco estaba sumamente excitado, porque su cara se había ruborizado un poco, y tenía la frente emperlada en sudor. Un mechón rubio y rebelde le caía en la frente. 

Hermione lo cogió del cuello y bruscamente lo atrajo hacia sí, para luego plantarle otro beso muy apasionado. Empezó entonces a abrazarle la espalda, para luego bajar hasta la cintura y llegar a sus pantalones. Draco hizo lo mismo, completamente excitado por sentir los senos de Hermione en su pecho, y empezó a acariciarle una pierna para luego llegar a desabrocharle la falda. Hermione por su parte, hacía lo posible para desabrocharle los pantalones, cosa más difícil que desabrochar una falda. Decidió entonces que mejor sería ayudar a Draco a quitarle la falda, y así hizo. Se deshizo completamente de ella, quedando sólo en bragas. Draco, sin despegar los labios de los de Hermione, logró en poco tiempo quitarse los pantalones. Y así fue como sus cuerpos aún seguían arropados por una sola prenda: las bragas.

- Draco... – susurró la chica separándose lentamente de los finos labios del nombrado. El chico abrió los ojos y la miró algo interrogativo, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione entre la suya.

- ¿Sí...? – preguntó besándole dulcemente la mejilla algo sudada y muy sonrojada.

- Hazme... hazme tuya – susurró Hermione algo avergonzada – quiero tener sexo contigo... con quien más amo – Draco sonrió ante la insegura cara de Hermione, acariciándole la mejilla muy dulcemente.

- Yo también te amo Hermione... te amo más de lo que te pude odiar – le susurró, sin perder el contacto visual. – Y no veo la hora de demostrar mi pleno amor hacia ti – Hermione cerró y abrió los ojos.

- Hazlo.

Draco posó una mano en el costado de Hermione, para bajar muy lentamente hasta su cintura, mientras que no despegaba la mirada de la de Hermione. La chica, mientras lo fijaba feliz, sentía como Draco le quitaba la última vestimenta que la protegía. El chico, como se encontraba al lado suyo y no encima de ella, le resbaló la braga hasta los pies, para luego tirarla. Hermione, sin despegar la mirada de Draco por un momento, hizo lo mismo, quedando algo sorprendida por la grandeza del organo sexual de su novio, y por lo excitado que estaba. Sonrojada hasta decir basta, ordenó tímidamente de meterse bajo las sábanas de la cama porque había empezado a sentir frío. Draco entendió el porqué de ello, obviamente para Hermione era algo nuevo y le daba algo de _miedo_ ya que era su primera vez, y prefería no verlo directamente. La chica apoyó su cabeza en una de las enormes almohadas, mientras Draco se le montaba encima. 

- ¿Lista? – preguntó en un susurro. Hermione suspiró ligeramente viendo la inquisidora mirada gris de Draco en sus ojos cafés.

- Sí... estoy lista.

Primero que todo, para aligerar la tensión que había entre ellos, Draco besó a Hermione dulcemente. Acarició, debajo de las sábanas, su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, para que Hermione se excitara y alejara sus _miedos_ de la cabeza. Empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras que Hermione le tomaba la espalda, como tratando de agarrarse de algo. Entonces, fue cuando Draco se introdujo en ella, que Hermione soltó un gemido.

Draco la penetró lo más lento que pudo, para que Hermione no sintiera tanto dolor al inicio. Cuando finalmente llegó al punto cumbre, empezó a aumentar su ritmo. Hermione gemía, sí, pero sus gemidos representaban sólo placer. Al inicio no había que sentido dolor, pero ahora no se sentía más que excitada, y quería que el ritmo de Draco aumentara, que no acabara. Draco también gemía, pero no tan alto y continuo como Hermione. Estuvieron así por varios segundos más, hasta que Draco empezó a cansarse, y así a disminuir la intensidad. 

Después de ello Draco empezó a retirarse lentamente hasta finalmente salir. Jadeaba continuamente, al igual que Hermione, mientras se le recostaba al lado. Estaba bañado en sudor, mucho más que la chica. Al calmar su respiración agitada, finalmente habló.

- ¿Te gustó...? – le preguntó dulcemente al oído. Hermione buscó debajo de las sábanas la mano de Draco, y al encontrarla la estrechó, para luego llevarla a su pecho.

- Ha sido el mejor San Valentín que jamás haya pasado en mis diecisiete años – susurró Hermione. El chico entrelazó una pierna entre las de Hermione, y subió un poco la cabeza de la almohada para ver a la chica a los ojos.

- No sabes cuanto te amo, Hermione. Bendigo el día en que me di cuenta que estaba en un grave error, y que en verdad no te odiaba. No me importa la sangre que lleves, para mí ya no hay diferencia. Eres mi todo, mi vida. Y no me importa lo que piensen los demás sobre nuestra relación, si llegan a saber de ella – Hermione se conmovió, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises, que a la luz de las velas tenían un leve reflejo plateado.

- Te amo Draco, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres lo mejor que se haya podido cruzar en mi vida – y con eso Hermione besó apasionadamente los labios de Draco, para fundirse nuevamente en un descontrolado beso, a la luz de las velas.

*

Hermione abrió los ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces, mientras luchaba con la luz del sol que se asomaba cerca de su cama. Se miró alrededor por breves instantes, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Otra vez había tenido ese tipo de sueño, y con Draco Malfoy. Y lo peor, en la noche antes de San Valentín.

- No, maldita sea... llevó ya un año soñando con él de esta manera. Argh – se reprochó la chica de diecisiete años, deciendo que mejor se despegaba de la cama y empezaba ya un nuevo día.

Después de asearse y demás, se dirigió sin más nada que hacer y sin esperar a sus compañeros al Gran Comedor. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, recordaba sin poder evitarlo el sueño que había tenido minutos atrás. ¿Cómo había podido soñar tal lujuria con Draco Malfoy? Según ella había sido el sueño con más sexo que hubiese tenido antes: había tenido con Harry, con Ron, hasta con Krum, pero _nunca_ de aquella manera tan _pronunciada_. Simplemente el sólo recuerdo la hacía volverse un tomate de lo roja que se ponía. 

Pasó por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor y se dirigió suspirando a la mesa de Gryffindor. En el corto trayecto, dirigió instintivamente una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Como cosa rara, Draco no se encontraba en ella. Hermione se extrañó, normalmente Draco era muy puntual.

- Bah – murmuró Hermione, empezando a comer.

Hermione no podía concentrarse en clase; su mente vagaba nada más en el recuerdo de su sueño, que se reproducía cada vez más. Si alguien se llegase a enterar de que ella había tenido tal sueño, no lo creerían: no creerían que la sabelotodo Granger pudiese tener tales fantasías. Y era eso lo que le gustaba a Hermione: que la creyesen una _chica inocente_.

La primera hora sonó; Hermione recogió sus cosas, y saludando a sus amigos se dirigió a su clase de Aritmancia. Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso, y al doblar en una esquina, alguien con una mano pálida le tapó la boca, atrayéndola hacia sí y llevándola a un escondite invisible. A Hermione casi se le sale el corazón, y más cuando notó quien la había llevado hasta ese escondite en la pared.

- ¡Draco! – fue lo único que salió de su boca, al notar la expresión pícara y el guiño en esa cara pálida. El chico la fijó con esos seductores ojos grises, y la besó. Hermione no se opuso al beso, sólo quedó sorprendida, y por alguna razón se convenció de que tal vez estaba soñando de nuevo. Pero no, ella sentía el sabor agridulce de Draco en su boca, podía sentir como sus salibas se mezclaban, como el chico tenía una mano en su mejilla y otra en su cintura. Después de unos segundos, se despegó lentamente, pero en vez de dejarla ahí e irse, sacó un tallo de rosa de su bolsillo, posándolo en los labios de Hermione, para luego acercársele a su oído y susurrarle provocativamente:

- Estuvo estupenda la noche de ayer, la pasé de maravilla – Hermione quedó atónita ante esto, ¿cómo era posible que...?

- Nos vemos más tarde, _sexy baby_ – le introdujo la rosa entre las manos y sin más nada que decir se largó, dejando a Hermione con una gran duda en la cabeza. 

- ¿Que acaso... acaso lo que soñé de verdad... sucedió? – ante esta confirmación, Hermione se volvió roja hasta el tope, como si hubiese tomado sol sin ponerse protector, viendo la rosa que tenía en la mano. Lo que significaba entonces, que entre ellos sí había algo, y no como ella creía, un simple juego de amor por parte de Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione salió de aquel escondite con la rosa en su mano y con una gran sonrisa en los finos labios, que por todo el día no se borró.

**N/A:** Síiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Lo logré!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Síiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Hasta que por fin!!!!!!!!! POR FIN UN FIC HOT DRACO/HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUUUUPIIIIIIII ^^U.

Hace miles de años que quería hacer un fic como este, Dios, por fin me vino la inspiración de hacerlo!!!!!!!! Yiiiaiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! ^^ Soy feliz, estoy feliz, DRACO/HERMIONE 4 EVER!!!! NO HAY NADA MEJOR!!!!!!!! NI EL RON/HERMIONE, NI EL HARRY/HERMIONE, DRACO/HERMIONE HASTA EL FINALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emmh... sorry me emocioné ^^ es que a la hora de defender Draco y Hermione soy una bestia, JAJAJAJA. Díganme, estuvieron apunto de desilusionarse conque todo había sido sólo un sueño, eh??? Jaja después de todo no soy tan mala =) es que quería poner algo más que la simple escena de sexo, porque si no el fic hubiera sido demasiado monótono. No sé muy bien tampoco si entendieron eso del "simple juego de amor por parte de Draco Malfoy". Bueno yo se los explico: hacía un año que Draco y Hermione habían tenido algo (en secreto of course), pero no muy pronunciado, y Hermione creía que era todo un simple juego, que Draco jugaba con ella. Pero por esa noche de San Valentín se supo que no era así ^^U y bueno, así fue. Ay, yo y mis ocurrencias, eh?! Jajajaja, bueno, necesitaba desahogar mi fanatismo DHm en algún lado, es que contemporaneamente estoy tratando con un fic algo HHm, "La Escritora", y el problema es que a mí ya no me late esa pareja =P por eso era mejor si desahogaba mi DHm en algún lado antes de que los demás me llegasen a matar por poner DHm en el otro fic =P. De todos modos, si les gusta el misterio y suspense, corran a leerlo ^^U =P.

Bueno si les gustó o no, si les pareció demasiado pasado y quedaron traumatizad@s o querían más descripción, o simplemente quieren dar su opinión, no se olviden entonces de dejar los...

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

***SoN gRaTiS y HaCeN sEnTiR bIeN a La EsCrItOrA***

**_+*HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!*+_**

**_PARA LOS TONTOS ENAMORADOS QUE CREEN SER AMADOS XD_**

**__**

**_~+*Draco & Hermione 4 ever*+~_**


End file.
